


На страже порядка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Финч любит порядок и не любит допускать чужих людей к своим секретам. Увы, иногда приходится выбирать.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	На страже порядка

  
Дорогая Кристина,

Похоже, мне наконец улыбнулась удача. Когда я уезжала из нашего городка, я не думала, что в мегаполисе мне будет настолько сложно найти работу. Но предложение в сфере услуг здесь настолько велико, что связываться с глухонемой уборщицей никто не хочет. Им куда проще бросать распоряжения вслух, даже несмотря на то, что я прошу меньшую цену, а работу всегда выполняю очень тщательно.

Но теперь мне повезло, нашёлся работодатель, который предпочитает общаться исключительно по переписке, я даже не видела его ни разу. И платит он неплохие деньги, хотя некоторые пункты моего контракта выглядят странно, а иногда и пугающе. Помещение, которое мне поручено убирать, большое, но явно почти не используется, так что мои задачи довольно просты: вымыть полы, вытереть пыль… Убирать или перемещать какие-либо вещи мне, наоборот, запрещено. И особым пунктом запрещено трогать провода — прямо так и прописано, даже не прикасаться. Но мне-то от этого только легче. Надеюсь, мне удастся сохранить эту работу, уж трудиться я умею — буду следить, чтоб ни пылинки, лишь бы он продлевал контракт.

Ах да, я же не сказала, работа эта в здании заброшенной библиотеки в центре Нью-Йорка. Представляешь, кто-то их ещё использует, пусть и не для выдачи книг.

Твоя Хуана.

Дорогая Кристина,

Дела у меня хорошо, та работа, о которой я писала, всё ещё за мной. Я так ни разу и не видела своего нанимателя, похоже он довольно скрытный. Даже не писал мне больше. Но деньги на счёт поступают исправно, я и рада стараться. Мне и самой там нравится — в этой библиотеке. Тихо, уютно, запах книг и старых времён. В комнате, где стоят компьютеры, есть большая прозрачная доска. Иногда на ней появляются фотографии людей — всегда разных. Иногда кроме них ещё и загадочные надписи маркером.

Порой мне нравится фантазировать, будто через это место я причастна к какой-то огромной и страшной тайне. Чепуха, конечно, но почему не потешить себя подобными мыслями?

Всё, целую. Твоя Хуана.

Дорогая Кристина,

Я не знаю, что и думать, сегодня я впервые так испугалась. Я уже заканчивала убирать в той библиотеке, но, когда мыла полы, наткнулась на несколько тёмных пятнышек. Вначале я смыла их, не обратив внимания, но дальше по коридору они снова появились, цепочкой — словно кто-то шёл и иногда капал чем-то на пол. А когда я встретила целую россыпь и мазнула по ним тряпкой, до меня наконец дошло — это же кровь! Я так перепугалась, что едва вытерла это всё трясущимися руками и поскорее сбежала. Не представляю, что мне теперь делать.

Твоя Хуана.

Дорогая Кристина,

Я немного пришла в себя и поняла, что повела себя совершенно глупо и неадекватно. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Видимо, фантазии насчёт всех этих «страшных тайн» совсем забили мне голову. Подумаешь, кто-то просто порезался, а я уже придумала себе невесть что. Надеюсь, последняя, не слишком аккуратно законченная уборка, не заставит моего нанимателя передумать насчёт моей кандидатуры. Впредь я не позволю себе подобных глупостей. Даже если найду там что-то более пугающее — это вовсе не моё дело. Моё дело — поддерживать там порядок, вот и всё.

Целую, твоя Хуана.

Дорогая Кристина,

Прости, что от меня так долго не было вестей. Надеюсь, я не напугала тебя молчанием. У меня всё хорошо, я продолжаю убирать в той прекрасной библиотеке, всё больше привязываюсь к ней. Мне иногда даже кажется, что я начинаю чувствовать там какое-то… настроение. Атмосферу. Недавно, например, там было так пусто и одиноко, что аж горло перехватило. Хотя я ведь там никогда никого и не встречала — с чего бы мне чувствовать это одиночество. Но в следующий раз всё уже было совершенно по-другому. Впрочем, перед этим я ещё и получила чуть большую оплату, чем раньше, и гадала, с чем это связано. Но оказалось, всё просто — там появилась собака. Всюду шерсть, обслюнявленные игрушки, у компьютерного стола валяется большая лежанка. Хоть я и не люблю собак — от них столько грязи, но всё равно была очень рада. Настроение в воздухе изменилось совершенно, теперь там будто пахнет счастьем. Надеюсь, мне не кажется, и у обитателей этого места действительно всё хорошо.

Твоя Хуана.

Дорогая Кристина,

Я обещала себе, что больше не буду накручиваться из-за каких-то глупых фантазий, но в этот раз всё-таки не знаю, что делать. Если честно, происходило ещё немало странного: довольно долго был отгорожен и зарешёчен один из залов, и мне всё казалось, что там кто-то есть, пусть я и не могу его услышать. И следы крови я находила ещё не раз. Но я твердила: «Тебя это не касается, делай свою работу». Я даже немного… волновалась. В смысле, не за себя, а за тех, кто пользуется этим местом. Мне будто бы не хотелось, чтобы они и правда пострадали.

А в прошлый раз я вытирала под шкафом и вытащила оттуда странный металлический цилиндр. Как ты помнишь, мне запрещено перемещать вещи, обычно я ничего не сдвигаю со своих мест. Но эта штука явно закатилась туда случайно, поэтому я просто поставила её на одну из полок — чтобы хозяева заметили и убрали, куда им надо. Я бы и забыла о нём, но через несколько дней в одном из военных репортажей по телевизору я увидела похожий в куче боеприпасов. Расспросив одного парня, я поняла, что это снаряд для гранатомёта. Боже мой, а я просто… оставила там, явно дав понять, что я его видела. Даже не знаю, что теперь будет. Может быть, мне стоило бы пойти в полицию и привести их туда, но… Даже сейчас я совершенно не могу поверить, что хозяева этого места — плохие люди. Кажется, я просто не смогу этого сделать. В конце концов, прошло уже несколько дней, а со мной так ничего и не случилось: разве такое возможно, будь они убийцами или террористами?

 _сообщение является черновиком и не было отправлено_

Дорогая Кристина,

Я не писала тебе целую вечность, прости меня за это. В моей жизни произошло несколько изменений, и я была совершенно занята ими. Всё началось с того, что мне предложили постоянную работу в достаточно неплохом месте. Но я не хотела бросать свою любимую библиотеку, за порядком в которой я следила вот уже несколько лет. Я обещала подумать, честно говоря, планируя отказаться. Но в ожидаемое время я не получила оплаты — а обычно это и являлось знаком, что мне нужно прийти. Такое уже случалось, просто деньги приходили позже, через день или два. Я всегда подстраивалась, обычное дело, когда люди смещают график уборки из-за своих планов, просто здесь они не звонили — мне так даже удобнее. Но прошло несколько дней, неделя, две… А я так и не получала «приглашения». Приходить самой я ни в коем случае не могла согласно контракту, да я бы и не стала. В начале третьей недели я связалась с агентством и, к моему удивлению, работа ещё ждала меня. Пришлось многое освоить, да и забот стало в разы больше. Но иногда по вечерам я вспоминала свою любимую библиотеку и думала: как она там?

И вот недавно, спустя несколько месяцев, я всё-таки рискнула. Я думала просто глянуть одним глазком, убедиться, что ничего особо не изменилось. Но быстро поняла, что изменилось всё. Там явно давно никого не было, поэтому я решилась войти. Всё было перевёрнуто с ног на голову и покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Моя любимая библиотека словно стала полем боя… и проиграла. В зале с компьютерами всё было разгромлено, что-то пропало, доска была разбита вдребезги, всюду валялись осколки, книги, бумаги. Я чувствовала боль и отчаянье, глядя на это. Мне не хотелось верить, что незримые обитатели этого места… что они могли стать жертвами этого боя.

Я ушла оттуда, сдерживая слёзы, но через несколько дней я вернулась вновь. Принесла тряпки и мешки для мусора. Понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы привести всё в порядок, больше недели я ходила туда, как на вторую работу. Но я чувствовала, что должна это сделать. Чтобы перестало так болеть в груди. Чтобы я смогла представлять, как однажды обитатели этого места придут туда вновь — и их встретит всё тот же порядок на полках, никакого хлама на полу, никаких разбитых и разломанных вещей. Разве что много скопившейся пыли. Но они всегда смогут написать мне — и я легко решу для них эту проблему.  



End file.
